Trash bags and soft plastic or nylon containers are often used in cars to collect discarded material or to store items. Because such devices are fabricated from soft materials, they do not always adequately retain the contents placed therein. Trash cans have also been used in cars, but such cans tend to be top-heavy and tip over during operation of the car. As such, a need exists for a sturdy and efficient device that can be used to collect or store items in a car and that maintains it position during operation of the car.